


Under the Floorboards

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, first Assassin's Creed story, hinted desmond/shaun, lots of au, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Helpers had always existed. They did as their named suggested-helped people. Generally while they weren't awake. There were three Helpers to a house. Helpers made sure they were never seen. Rules were meant to be broken though, right? Malik/Altair. Ezio/Leonardo. Hinted Desmond/Shaun. T to be safe.





	Under the Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I have recently gotten into Assassin's Creed. It's amazing! We also watched Secret Life of Arietty today and I came up with this idea.
> 
> Technically, this was supposed to be chapter 1, but I decided to make it the prologue just to set the idea. The next chapter will be a bit fun but we'll see how I do.
> 
> My first Assassin's Creed story so please be gentle xD
> 
> I don't own Assassin's Creed or the characters
> 
> Please Read and Review.

As long as civilization had existed, there were Helpers. Tiny people that assisted their humans with daily tasks, generally while the human was asleep. Sometimes they took things.

Small things. Easily misplaced, like a match or a watch.

In medieval times, Helpers were respected and revered. As time passed though, the existence of Helpers faded into the dark recesses of human minds.

All the better for the Helpers, especially as technology became more prominent. It distracted humans even more, caused them to be more forgetful. It made the job Helpers did easier.

Helpers lived in a group of three called a clan. Generally, one Helper was the leader of the group, but did as much work as the other two. The other two Helpers were generally a forager, one who looked for food for the clan, or a cleaner, one who helped maintain certain aspects of the human's household.

One such clan of Helpers lived in the house of Leonardo da Vinci, an optimistic (if sometimes harried) freelance artist. The Al-sayf Clan made sure that Leonardo had reminders of commissions that were due and always helped clean his workspace which was in a constant state of disarray.

Malik was the leader of the Al-sayf Clan. He was a harsh leader, but wise. He made sure everything was done with discretion so as not to alert Leonardo of strange happenings in his house.

Altaïr Ibn-La'Adah was the forager. He helped locate food or other items the clan needed to survive. Arrogant and sure of himself, Altaïr could be level-headed when the situation called for it.

Ezio Auditore was the youngest of the group. He was dedicated to cleaning the workplace Leonardo worked at. He had a mix of Altaïr and Malik's personalities- confident but wise. Though his curiosity got him into trouble sometimes.

The three didn't know it, but their lives were about to be changed. Whether it was for better or worse was to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, more people will show up. Don't worry.
> 
> The basis is set. Everyone will show up in the next chapter which I hope to get up soon.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review.


End file.
